


we found love [in a hopeless place]

by alexswriting



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexswriting/pseuds/alexswriting
Summary: The stars shone bright that night on the foundations of the new Republic.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	we found love [in a hopeless place]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akosmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akosmia/gifts).



> nothing to say. ben solo lives.

The stars shone bright that night on the foundations of the new Republic and Ben just stared at them - taking a single, soft moment to appreciate the silence in his mind. It hadn't always been this quiet. There were times his nightmares were still filled with the whispers and screams Palpatine had crafted for him, and although slowly, painfully, they were fading - becoming less frequent, less vivid, less real - it was still haunting to relive them.  
"Ben, you okay?"  
He almost smiled. He was still learning how to. It was a long, long way, but as Rey so often told him while brushing her fingers against his hand, it wasn't a road meant to be walked alone. As much as it felt like a lonely pit at times. "Yeah", he answered. "Just - quiet."  
"Must be a first for you." He turned to see Poe shoot him a sarcastic cackle. It was surreal to be sitting beside him - and Rey - observing the night, protecting the roots of their new home. Perhaps all protecting each other.  
When he'd first arrived at the once base of the Resistance, his blaster and a blue lightsaber on him, Poe Dameron had been the first to snap. He'd had to be restrained by three different people. Looking at him now was absurd. Like seeing his father tell him to come home. Like feeling his mother's soul calling to him. Like kissing Rey's lips after saving her life, weak and fuzzy but somehow _happy_. For a long time before that, Ben hadn't known what happiness even meant, not for a broken monster like himself.  
He replied to Poe with a glance that said, "Really, Dameron?".  
"Don't start, guys. Don't start." Rey's voice was the perfect example of her amused-but-acting-like-your-mother attitude. "I do have a saber on me."  
"Duh. She has a saber. Oh, no."  
At that, Ben genuinely laughed. What a weird sound, laughing. And yet he kept doing it, as he watched Rey get mad at Poe and Poe mock her and over again _and over again_ till both of them turned to call an exasperated _"Ben, please?"_ for help. He laughed and saw the stars above him shine with him.  
"What do I gain if I take sides?", he joked. The echo of a time he desperately screamed to Palpatine, _"What do I gain if I take your side?"_ was echoing somewhere in the galaxy. Somewhere far from there. Somewhere far from _home_.  
Their response was in unison - Poe's expression all smug and self-satisfaction, Rey's all determination and softness mixed together. "A kiss."  
He smirked. "You're both right."  
"Solo", Poe snorted, "That's cheating."  
"Ah yes, I know." He waited a second before adding, "I believe I learned from my father."  
Mentioning Han still came with a baggage of regrets, of pain and mixed emotions and old rage. Still, this was Rey and Poe Dameron and with them, he could let his guard down; with them, he could mention the ghosts of his past. Because for some reason, they believed in him; for some reason, they accepted him; for some reason, they even counted on him. To rebuild a world. A balanced world. A world that held no space for Kylo Ren. In short, he supposed, they loved him.  
And he loved them enough that it burned, like everything had always burned within him; where his pain had been an explosion of devastation, his love was as enormous as the galaxies. He learned that from his mother.  
"So?", he smiled. "You guys owe me a couple kisses."  
"Shut the fuck up, Ben." Their unison - _again_ \- was enough to make him smile widely. It was enough, in his heart, to shake the stars.


End file.
